


War games

by Tangorine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BAMF Herc & Chuck, Crack, Humor, Incest, M/M, Paintball, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangorine/pseuds/Tangorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Effectiveness eval. with paintball/capture the flag disguised as Ranger team bonding. Sexy, shirtless/tanks Hansen men being sneaky, witty, horny BAMFs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War games

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2740557#t2740557 Forgive the shoddy writing on this one please...I've been watching the Unit starring one Max Martini and I really needed the two carrying guns, doing their teamwork thing. Hence explaining why I'm up at 3am writing Hansencest. AGAIN.

When they get the internal memo detailing their next assignment, Chuck throws it down on the table in the mess hall, slinging his leg over the bench. Herc just looks up from his tray, chewing slowly before swallowing. His son looks annoyed, but that’s a common occurrence these days and so he waits it out. It doesn’t help that they’re stationed in Sydney for the moment, with piss all to do, and Chuck is almost crawling up the walls with boredom.

“Have you seen this?” Chuck growls. “I know I asked for an extra assignment but this is just fucking stupid.”

Inwardly, Herc agrees, but it’s an assignment from the Marshall, and there are certain things he just can’t be seen to do.

“It’s fine, we’ll just tap out early and we’ll go get some beers or something. It’s capture the flag, hardly something we need to worry about.”

“Still, I can’t believe we’re being made to do this. We’re not even allowed to use real _guns_.” Chuck whines, lips turned downwards, almost dangerously near to a pout.

“It’s an effectiveness eval.” Herc supplies finally, looking away from his food. “It’s designed so that the new recruits on Kodiak island have a chance to assess their skills against real ranger pairs. I hear they’re bringing in the triplets and the Russians in for this.”

“Don’t forget us too.” A humorous voice jokes, and Herc smiles at Vulcan Scepter’s pilots as they walk past their table, still dressed in their battle suits, fresh from their test run. Liam and Josh Taylor are the other half of their Australian team, and although Chuck’s never actively fought kaiju with them, Herc remembers their help back in Melbourne to this day. Still, they’re fiercely competitive and cocky to boot, and Herc wishes Chuck would stop looking to them for guidance on how to behave.

Plus they’ll sleep with anything that moves, and he shifts closer to Chuck slightly, not really liking the way Liam is assessing his son right now.

*

When the recruits arrive from Kodiak island, Chuck takes an instant disliking to them. As usual, he treats the recruits like shit, snapping at anyone who looks at Striker, telling them to back off from their jaeger. It’s cramped conditions and even less living space as they’ve gathered all the recruits and pilots in Sydney, and they’ve cordoned off a section of Awaba State Forest for the exercise. They’re only allowed to use paintball guns, but Herc figures that’s a wise choice with how the recruits are looking at them, hostile with an eagerness to prove themselves. Jaeger pilots hold almost celebrity like status, and as far as Herc’s concerned, there are too many applying to the programme for the wrong damned reasons these days.

When the Russians and the Chinese triplets arrive, Sasha immediately begins to plan their strategy, holding a war meeting in Stacker’s office. To Chuck’s delight, she makes Aleksis hold her battle plans, flicking a red nail whenever she needs a page to be turned. The new recruits outnumber the pilot teams five to one, and although technically each jaeger crew are supposed to be separate positioned, they know their best best is to work initially as a team.

“We need to be cohesive and spread out.” She says, tapping the board and Aleksis’ chest for emphasis. “Hansens have the blue flag, the Wei’s have the red. Taylors have the orange and we have purple - pay attention!” She snaps, glaring at the father son pair, both woefully not paying any attention to her plan. Herc’s gaze snaps back to her rather guiltily. He’d been leafing through a mission report Stacker had wanted to review last week, and Chuck’s mind had clearly been somewhere else.

“I know you two are treating this like a joke,” She hisses, “but if your flag gets stolen there’s a chance you may get reassigned.”

That makes Chuck sit up a little straighter, gnawing his lip with his front teeth, but Herc still isn’t worried.

“Sorry Sasha.” He stands up, and brushes himself off. “They tried that _last_ time, and look where we are now.”

“I remember.” She says flatly, lip curling. “You two had the biggest temper tantrums I’ve ever had the misfortune to witness.”

“Very funny.” Herc says drily, but he stands and stretches before walking to the door. “I’m afraid I have some more paperwork to do before tomorrow, but I’m sure Chuck’ll pick up the important parts.”

He smiles a little when Chuck just scowls.

*

On the way back from a long afternoon of reading mission reports and jaeger schematics, Herc takes a detour in order to pick up some doggie treats for Max, only to find himself walking past the dormitories where the recruits are staying. There’s the usual trash talk, the low murmur of excitement running through the Shatterdome, but it’s a brief mention of Chuck’s name that he hears through the door, and it’s what is currently being said that stops him in his tracks.

“I can’t wait to see what the Hansens are made of.” One guy says with excitement. “They’ve killed seven kaiju so far and counting.”

“Yeah, they totally have the coolest jaeger - it’s the only Mark five in operation.”

Herc just smiles to himself. They really do, and the Striker moves completely differently to the others, gestures smooth and and controlled. There’s nearly next to no lag between their movements and Striker’s reaction times, and Herc is grateful he never has to pilot a Mark one ever again.

“Whatever, they’re only the best because they’ve got the best jaeger. As far as I’m concerned Herc’s just holding his son back.”

That wipes the smile right from Herc’s face.

“I mean, his kid got through training when he was _fifteen_. The way I see it, his old man’s just using Chuck to extend his own shelf life.” Herc peers through the crack of the door and memorises every detail of the fucking smug dick’s face.

It’s unfortunate that another guy decides to chime in, when Herc’s blood is already rising.

“What a damn waste as well. Have you _seen_ his kid?”

There’s a couple of knowing looks and lewd grins that get passed around the room.

“Fucking hell, I swear if I get inside his head I’ll make him beg for it. Mess with his head until he’ll let me fuck him raw.” Some people groan in response, and Herc clenches his fists.

“Jesus Mick, that’s too much information.” Another guy whines, shaking his head in disgust.

“Whatever, you’re just jealous that I’m the one that’s going to be pounding that sweet ass when I take his flag from him tomorrow.”

Herc walks away before he gets court martialled for attempting to rip the balls off another man’s body.

When he finally reaches back to his bunk, the roar in his ears has deadened into a low thrum. He maintains his composure, that is, until Chuck comes out from the shower in nothing but a towel, dripping wet and steam curling around him. Herc just grabs him without a second thought and pushes him against the wall, licking down his throat, scraping his stubble down the side of his neck before kissing his son roughly. Chuck shudders, moans into his mouth, but then he pushes him away, snapping,

“Christ Herc, I just got clean.”

“So?” Herc just murmurs into his ear, completely unrepentant. It doesn’t take much to flip Chuck around to pin his arms behind his back, pressing his cock up the crease of his ass as he yanks the towel loose. He then proceeds to jerk him off, fucking his boy into a wet, sobbing mess, coming all over his ass cheeks before smearing it into his skin. Chuck just lets him, casting a tired look at him before turning to face the wall, breath hitching slightly as Herc’s thumbs graze his wet hole.

It’s embarrassingly quick, but he feels calmer, sated, a lot less likely to kill someone for it. He presses another soft kiss to the back of Chuck’s neck, and gently leads him to their bunk, trying not to feel too guilty when Chuck collapses onto the covers with a soft groan.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?”

Herc pauses. He could tell the truth, but he’s not a good man.

“A couple of recruits were insinuating that we were shit pilots and deserved Striker to be taken away from us. I got angry.”

“What.” Chuck intones, eyes narrowed into a glare.

*

Awaba state forest is beautiful, but it’s far from the place Herc remembers, with half the river infected with kaiju blue, and the other half deforested to make more room for the population to move inland. But whatever remains is still beautiful, tranquil and peaceful, and Herc takes a deep breath of fresh air and exchanges a look with Chuck. He’s dug out his old army kit for this, and Chuck has his spare kit on, standard army issue and camo gear, along with Striker’s engine grease smeared across their faces. To be honest, he and Chuck may have gone slightly overboard with this, but his son looks fucking hot in his tank, paintball gun slung over one shoulder and war paint high on his cheekbones. He wants to mess the paint up, smear it all over his lips, but there’s a time and place and this is definitely not it.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Hell yeah.”

Sasha’s plan goes perfectly. The Kaidanovskys establish a base in the centre of the forest, fortifying their position with smoke grenades and booby traps, whilst the Wei triplets establish a perimeter high in the tree tops. Turns out they used to make a living by climbing up pipes in northern China to clean out blockages, and the way they shimmy up the trees has everyone impressed. The Taylors and the Hansens are assigned to the outer perimeter, and they make their patrols every half an hour, picking off random teams in their wake.

Herc keeps his eyes peeled for the little shit that had been mouthing off in the barracks, but there’s no such luck as he picks off another unfortunate victim through the trees. But about half an hour has passed, and his skin is crawling, itching for some proper action. Chuck is looking bored, and through their walkie talkies they can hear the Taylors crowing over their most recent victory over another batch of recruits.

“And that’s another one for Team Taylor.” Liam grins, his gloating crackling through their intercom. “How many have you bagged Herc? All that army training doing you any good?”

“Fuck you Liam.” Herc grouses, and he hears Josh’s voice in the background, yelling at him to hurry up.

Irritated, Chuck just slings an arm around his shoulder.

“This sucks, old man. I’m bored.”

“How about we liven things up a bit.” Herc says, looking up towards the Wei brothers positioned above them.

Chuck follows his gaze, and slowly his smile curves up into something positively evil.

“What did you have in mind?”

*

When the Weis get shot out of the trees they’re in, they curse at the Hansens in Mandarin, screaming in indignation.

“Traitors!” They screech, and Chuck hears something about a lack of honour and some unflattering shit about the dogs they are.

“Sorry Hu,” He smiles, tugging the red flag out of Hu’s grip, outright grinning when the flag rips slightly when the man refuses to let go. “To be fair, they never specified we had to work together.”

*

Sasha and Aleksis are waiting for them, no doubt warned by the triplets, but it does them no good. Herc’s ex military, and although mother Russia is tough on their pilots, Herc graduated top of his class when it came to shooting. Chuck has a pretty good aim too, and it only takes three paintballs for them to clip Aleksis on the shoulder, the rest splattering onto his wife.

They make their way into the Kaidanovsky’s position, and Sasha just throws the flag at them.

“I will remember this.” She hisses.

A shiver goes up Chuck’s spine, and hastily he shoves their flag into their pocket, before stealing a couple of their grenades on the way.

*

To tackle the Taylors, Herc and Chuck agree to split up in the meantime, hiding their flag somewhere in the forest. Herc goes searching for the scumbags that had been fantasizing about his son, and he manages to catch sight of them holed up behind a rocky outcrop, glancing nervously at each other. The safety instructor had told them to avoid shooting at heads and any sensitive areas, so Herc just shoots the guy in the groin, stepping over him when the guy screams in pain, whining through his throat.

He wipes the others out in a similar fashion, and he leans down to take a good look at the man who’s curled up on the ground.

“I know you may think _I’m_ holding Chuck back, but if I catch you even in the same room as him, he will definitely be holding me back when I come and _end_ you.” He grabs the guy by the lapels of his jacket, and shakes him again for good measure. “Got that?”

“Y-yes.” The man looks like he’s going to piss himself, and Herc figures that’s about good enough.

*

The Taylors manage to sneak up on Chuck when he’s scouting the perimeter, just on the edge of the quadrant where his dad tells him to wait for him. He doesn’t know what business his dad has with the team he’s tracking, but Chuck curses when Liam holds the nozzle of his paintball gun in his face, Josh on his other side. They look pissed, and probably rightly so.

“I can’t _believe_ you guys.” Josh says, shaking his head. “We’ve had Sasha on the line ever since you took her out, and she wants us to annihilate you two.”

It’s unfortunate for the Taylors that Chuck’s known these guys for a long time, and although they’re good people mostly, Liam is a fucking pervert. Herc’s done his best to warn him off, but Chuck has seen the looks he’s gotten from the older sibling, and he knows exactly how to make them dance to his tune. So he lets his legs fall open slightly, and tilts his head back to expose his throat before saying contritely,

“Hey, it was all my dad’s idea; don’t blame me for being a good little boy.”

Liam sucks a sharp breath inwards, and Josh just rolls his eyes.

“Very funny Chuck, that shit may work on that idiot but I’m not so easily taken in.”

“Hm?” Chuck just smiles. “That’s a shame. You could have joined us.”

It only takes a second for Liam to lower his gun before a shot hits him in the chest, yellow paint exploding all over. Chuck uses the momentary distraction to roll out of the way, grabbing his own gun and shooting Josh, and the both of them yell out in pain as they clutch their injured body parts. Point blank range is nothing to joke about, and he feels sorry for the poor suckers as Herc walks out from behind a tree, whistling cheerfully.

“I mean seriously Liam,” Herc says amiably, “how many goddamn times do I have to tell you to stay away from my son?”

“I hate you Hansen.” Is the gritted reply, and Chuck feels a sudden wave of fondness for his old man. The guy looks hot, dirt and sweat clinging to him like a second skin, only Herc’s smiling dangerously. So he’s got a thing for his dad in military gear, and an even bigger thing when Herc’s being a dick to people. Especially when it has to do with staking his claim.

Chuck just leans over and pats Liam on the cheek.

“And that’s game, set, match.” He crows gleefully. And unable to help himself, Herc begins laugh.

Bonus 1:

When the recruits stumble out of the forest, groaning and cursing, Herc takes immense pleasure in dumping all of the flags in front of Stacker, knowing his friend is trying to keep his expression blank. But the edges of his mouth are curling upwards, and Herc knows he’s gotten away with it.

But more importantly, all he wants to do is to drag Chuck back to their quarters, and fuck him until they’re passed out, until the boy can’t walk straight, let alone make one more remark about the Taylors and how much he wants to know get to ‘know’ them better. So he does just exactly that, making Chuck ride him, cock bobbing up and down, thrusting up occasionally so that he makes a sweet, keening sound. They don’t usually talk much during sex, but this time Herc indulges himself and presses a trail of soft kisses down his throat, murmuring endearments into Chuck’s ear.

“Such a good boy,” he growls, bringing his hands up to twist a nipple. “My precious baby boy.”

Immediately, Chuck’s face flushes.

“Shut up. That stuff’s downright embarrassing.”

Herc doesn’t believe it for a second, but he’s in an agreeable mood today and so he doesn’t push it, instead choosing to kiss any further words from his boy’s mouth. They haven't even managed to get all of the war paint off yet, and like Herc promised himself, he makes a thorough mess of it, smearing it everywhere and anywhere he can.


End file.
